1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a video player connectable for use with a mobile electronic apparatus and, more particularly, to such a video player, which comprises a CPU, two memory devices adapted to continuously alternatively receive video data from the connected external electronic apparatus subject to the control of the CPU, and to continuously alternatively transmit received video data to a display for motion video output.
2. Description of the Related Art
Following fast development of computer technology, computers of relatively higher operating power and faster operating speed are known. In order to expand the data storage capacity of a mobile computer, electronic dictionary, digital camera, or the like, electronic cards such as network cards, modem cards, SCSI cards are developed. Electronic cards for use in a computer system are commonly of PCMCIA (Personal Computer Memory Card International Association) architecture. Various PCMCIA compatible interfaces such as PCMCIA to SCSI, PCMCIA to IDE, etc. have been developed for notebook computers. Most notebook computers support plug and play as well as hot plug. In additional to PCMCIA based memory cards, various other memory cards, such as MMCs (Multimedia Cards), CFs (CompactFlash Cards), SMCs (SmartMedia Cards), MSs (Memory Sticks), SDs (Secure Digital Memory Cards) are commercially available for use in a variety of electronic apparatus (digital cameras, digital video cameras, translation machines, personal digital assistants).
However, due to limited function of the built-in CPU and related software, a PDA (personal digital assistant) is practical for displaying still photos only, not practical for displaying a moving picture.